List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Fleischer Studios)
and Olive Oyl in the Fleischer Studios Popeye the Sailor cartoon A Date to Skate (1938).]] This is a list of the 109 cartoons starring Popeye the Sailor, produced from 1933 to 1942 by Fleischer Studios for Paramount Pictures. During the course of production in 1941, Paramount assumed control of the Fleischer studio, removing founders Max and Dave Fleischer from control of the studio and renaming the organization Famous Studios by 1942. Popeye cartoons continued production under Famous Studios following 1942's Baby Wants a Bottleship (see Popeye the Sailor filmography (Famous Studios)). ''Popeye the Sailor'' series All cartoons are one-reel (6 to 10 minutes) and in black and white, except for the three Popeye Color Specials (Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor from 1936, Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves from 1937, and Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp from 1939), which are two-reels (20 minutes) long and in Technicolor. Dave Fleischer was the credited director on every cartoon produced by Fleischer Studios. Fleischer's actual duties were those of a film producer and creative supervisor, with the head animators doing much of the work assigned to animation directors in other studios. The head animator is the first animator listed.Culhane, Shamus (1986). Talking Animals and Other People. New York: Da Capo Press. Pg. 40-41 Credited animators are therefore listed for each short. Other appearances Popeye also appeared in a 1934 short titled Let's Sing with Popeye which had recycled footage from the first Popeye cartoon and had no plot other than to allow the audience to sing along with Popeye via the famous bouncing ball. This film was made for theaters that participated in Paramount's weekly Popeye Fan Club meetings. Official DVD releases All of the Fleischer Popeye cartoons have been released through Warner Home Video's Popeye the Sailor DVD box set series. The Popeye cartoons from 1933 through mid-1938 (from Popeye the Sailor to Big Chief Ugh-A-Mugh-Ugh) are available on Popeye the Sailor: 1933-1938, Volume 1, released on July 31, 2007 . A second set, Popeye the Sailor: 1938-1940, Volume 2 was released on June 17, 2008 and contains the cartoons from mid-1938 through 1940 (I Yam Lovesick through Popeye Presents Eugene the Jeep). The remaining Fleischer cartoons from 1941 and 1942 (Problem Pappy through Baby Wants a Bottleship) were included in Popeye the Sailor: 1941-1943, Volume 3, released on November 4, 2008.Cartoon Brew: Leading the Animation Conversation » Popeye Vol. 3 See also *Popeye *Popeye the Sailor filmography (Famous Studios) (1942 – 1957) *List of Popeye the Sailor television cartoons (King Features Syndicate) (1960 – 1962) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978 – 1981, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye and Olive Show'' (1981 – 1983), CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987 – 1988, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001 – 2003, Cartoon Network) Notes References *Calma, Gordon and Nenad. "[http://www.calmapro.com/popeye/guide.php?current=guide Fleischer Popeye Tribute: Episodes]". Retrieved August 26, 2007. External links * Popeye the Sailor (Fleischer Studios) *